


In the Meadows

by hhertzof



Series: Play Ball! [1]
Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Baseball, Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 05:46:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhertzof/pseuds/hhertzof
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lovely autumn day, just right for cricket, or so the Doctor claimed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Meadows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VampirePaladin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/gifts).



Once again, the Doctor had gone from raving about cricket to insisting they take in a game. He'd managed autumn (chill in the air, leaves changing colours) and Earth (or a reasonable facimile), but that wasn't a cricket field in front of them.

"Football?" Nyssa guessed.

Tegan was listening to the chatter of the people streaming into the concrete structure. They sounded American, but the TARDIS' translation mechanism meant that that might not be accurate. But there were signs too. "Flushing Meadows. Isn't that where they hold the U.S. Open?" The blue and white structure wasn't the tennis area - she'd seen that on the telly.

"Exactly," the Doctor replied, shoving his hands in his pockets. "If we were to turn around, we could go to the tennis courts or the Science Museum or take a look at the Unisphere, but as we seem to be just in time for the baseball game, we might as well go on as we have begun." And with long strides he took off in the direction of the stadium, leaving the other two to follow in his wake.

Tegan shrugged at Nyssa, and they did just that. There was no stopping him when he got like this

"Baseball may not have the allure of cricket, but it has an elegance all its own," the Doctor lectured, "the crack of the bat, the promise of spring, the autumn melancholy as the season wanes all have their place here too. Shea Stadium may not be the best of places to see a game, but it's not the worst either. Three tickets please." This last was said to the person manning the ticket window. The Doctor fished some money out of his pocket and paid, all the while going on about the heroes of the game, wins and losses, curses and triumphs, seemingly unaware that the other two were rolling their eyes behind his back.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Three in One Go (the Hey Batta Batta Batta, Swing Batta Batta remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1544252) by [livii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/livii/pseuds/livii)




End file.
